Dilemme mortel
by DuncanHeart
Summary: Riku est un tueur à gages. Une machine froide qui extermine sans pitié. Mais…un jour, sa mission se complique quand il rencontre le fils de l’homme qu’il doit tuer… -RikuxSora- TERMINE, après de longs mois d'efforts :D 'Pouvez toujours lire, hein ;
1. La rencontre

**DILEMME MORTEL**

**Résumé :** _Riku est un tueur à gages. Une machine froide qui extermine sans pitié. Mais…un jour, sa mission se complique quand il rencontre le fils de l'homme qu'il doit tuer… RikuxSora_

**Langue :**French

**Personnage :**Riku & Sora

**Genre :** Crime & Suspense

**Rating :** T

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages de Kingdom Hearts appartiennent à Square Enix et Disney… blabla blabla… baratin inutile, en bref. Seulement, 'faut le dire, sinon on se fait taper sur les doigts.

* * *

_**Bonjour tout le monde, aujourd'hui vous avez droit à une petite ficlette sur Riku, de cinq chapitres maximum hein (déjà que je dois écrire le douzième chapitre de Destiny Prophercy… ahem, ne m'en voulez pas trop ;)**_

_**Ca fait longtemps que j'en avais l'idée, mais avant c'était Axel à la place de Riku et Roxas à la place de Sora et vice-versa. Mais j'ai pensé que je faisais trop de fics avec de l'AkuRoku… :)**_

_**Bon, un petit mot à ceux qui me lisent d'habitude : ça ne sera pas drôle DU TOUT (à part si j'insère quelques blagues par-ci par-là)**_

_**Vous êtes prévenus (et, ceux qui n'aiment pas les relations entre garçons, fermez la page, hein !)**_

_**Y'a aussi d'autres parings (que je vous laisse découvrir)**_

_**L'histoire se déroule à Londres.**_

_**Enjoy !**_

**DuncanHeart**

Le jeune homme aux fins cheveux argentés remit tranquillement le revolver à silencieux dans la poche intérieure de sa veste.

Ses yeux cyans fixèrent l'homme agonisant devant lui sans la moindre émotion. Même pas un peu de satisfaction d'avoir accompli brillamment encore une fois son meurtre.

La victime siffla une parole indistincte, probablement une malédiction jusqu'à la treizième génération.

Si Riku avait prêté attention à toutes les précédentes, il aurait été maudit pour les six siècles à venir.

Il éclata d'un rire sans joie.

Son travail ne lui fournissait pas vraiment de plaisir. Sa petite sœur et ses parents avaient été assassinés par un serial killer quand il avait douze ans.

Une amère envie de vengeance était depuis ancrée dans son cœur.

Quand, beaucoup plus tard, Axel lui avait proposé ce « métier », il avait accepté.

Ainsi il avait fait de son désir de vengeance un moyen de revenu.

Le mourant sentit ses yeux se révulser, et s'éteignit dans la dernière image du visage de marbre blanc de son assassin…

* * *

- Félicitations, Riku Gunstill, sourit un homme aux cheveux rouges et aux yeux verts émeraude pénétrants.

Il fixa le jeune homme qui ne pipait mot.

Il n'avait que vingt ans, mais Axel Knocks savait qu'il avait vécu des choses horribles.

Lui-même, qui avait pourtant quarante-et-un ans, se sentait parfois plus jeune que son associé.

La pièce où ils se trouvaient était décorée sobrement de quelques tableaux anciens, de bibelots sans grande valeur, d'un bureau et de quelques fauteuils. Ils étaient tous les deux assis, face à face, Axel derrière le bureau et Riku dans un fauteuil. Le jeune homme n'aimait pas cet endroit. Il y était mal à l'aise. L'homme continuait à le fixer.

Riku évita son regard qui le transperçait et se concentra sur la vue particulièrement peu intéressante en temps normal de ses bottes.

Le sourire d'Axel s'élargit.

- Tu as encore une mission à me proposer ?, lâcha l'argenté, sachant pertinemment la réponse.

- Exact.

- Tu tiens vraiment à que je t'arrache les mots de la bouche ?, s'impatienta Riku après un silence pesant. Je te connais pourtant plus bavard quand tu évoques mes futures victimes.

- C'est un peu personnel en fait, expliqua le roux en fouillant dans les tiroirs du bureau pour sortir une photographie qu'il présenta à Riku. Roxas Findleway.

- J'ai compris. Une de tes conquêtes ?

- Possible, répliqua sèchement Axel. Il habite Park Street.

- Axel, fit Riku en fronçant les sourcils. Tu n'as pas à me mêler à tes affaires de cœur.

L'homme roux sourit. Un sourire qui voulait dire beaucoup de choses mauvaises et véridiques, le sourire que Riku haïssait par-dessus tout.

Il se crispa sur les accoudoirs de son siège.

- C'est lui, souffla Axel.

- C'est lui ?, répéta Riku, toujours crispé, ne voyant où le roux voulait en venir.

- C'est lui qui a tué ta famille.

* * *

Le visage si peu expressif de l'argenté se décomposa. Axel savourait mentalement ce moment en braquant ses yeux sur le jeune homme.

- Mettons-nous d'accord sur les honoraires…, fit-il toujours avec son sourire venimeux.

« _Tu vas me le payer, Roxas._ »

* * *

Nuit noire.

Riku se glissa dans la rue de Park Street, main sur le revolver qui était rangé sagement dans la poche, et commença à gravir sans trop de difficulté les balcons de l'immeuble pour arriver au cinquième étage.

La lumière était allumée, et, fort heureusement, la fenêtre était ouverte, pour Riku qui se voyait mal en train de tirer une barrette de ses cheveux pour forcer la serrure.

Il jeta un coup d'œil discret dans la pièce avant de rentrer.

Il débarqua dans la cuisine. Une cuisine bien équipée. Ce Roxas ne semblait pas à court d'argent. Il ne connaissait pas les coupures d'eau et d'électricité, ni la faim…

L'argenté secoua la tête pour chasser ses souvenirs. Il pressentait quelque chose.

Il ne s'occupait pas tant de l'intérieur de ses victimes.

Peut-être que c'était parce qu'il allait enfin se venger de l'homme qui avait assassiné sa famille il y a huit ans…

- Sois sage, mon chéri, dit une voix de jeune femme qui fit sursauter Riku.

- Maman !, s'exclama une voix d'adolescent.

Ouf, ils étaient suffisamment loin de lui pour l'avoir remarqué.

- Kairi, dit une voix grave dont l'argenté pensait être celle de Roxas Findleway, il est assez grand à présent. Nous reviendrons tard.

- Au revoir !, fit la voix du garçon.

La porte d'entrée claqua.

Riku se prit la tête dans les mains. C'était trop tard. _Il _était parti.

- AAAAH !

L'argenté releva la tête pour se retrouver avec le portrait craché de Findleway, qui le fixait ébahi.

Sa main se crispa sur le revolver.

Il se rappelait la photographie de Roxas : de grands yeux bleus azur et des cheveux blonds en bataille.

Ce dernier était probablement le propriétaire de la voix d'adolescent, dont Riku soupçonnait être le fils de Roxas et de la dénommée Kairi.

Peut-être à cause de la semi-obscurité, les cheveux du garçon lui semblaient châtains.

- Qu-Qui êtes-vous ?, demanda le garçon, effrayé.

L'argenté pensa qu'il ne devait avoir qu'une quinzaine d'années.

- Euh…, fit-il en le prenant par les épaules. Ecoute. Où est ton père ?

Riku sentit trembler le garçon.

- Je ne te veux pas de mal, mentit-il. Tu t'appelles comment ?

- Sora, lâcha timidement l'adolescent.

- Sora, continua Riku, sois gentil et dis-moi où est ton…

Un petit bruit d'un objet tombant par terre.

Sora en profita pour le ramasser et éviter le regard de l'argenté, quand il se rendit compte de ce qu'il avait dans la main.

C'était le revolver.

Les yeux bleus croisèrent les yeux cyans…

**A SUIVRE**

_**Je sais, ça fait cliché cette rencontre, et ce chapitre est trop court. Mea Culpa.**_

_**Reviews ? (pour la suite ;)**_


	2. La balle rebondit

**Réponses aux anonymes :**

**- Mikukearu :** _Oui, ce n'est pas très original de sortir des noms japonais vu le nombre de fics ! En plus, pour le nom des rues… enfin bref, je suis plus à l'aise avec l'anglais ! ;) Merci beaucoup de ta review !_

**- diabolikangel :** _J'aime bien le RikuxSora, mais je suis plus à fond sur l'AkuRoku (mets Roxas et Axel dans la même pièce, et tu comprendras pourquoi ! ;) Ahem, pour la longueur des chapitres, je suis toujours en pleine négociation avec mon subconscient flemmard… à suivre :) _

* * *

**_En tout, tout premier, un gros merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews !! (Ouah, tant de reviews pour un si petit chapitre ! (renifle) :)_**

**_Beaucoup ont été « traumatisés » par la différence d'âge. A ce que je répondrais (utilisant le plus fameux dicton neuneu de la création) : « L'amour n'a pas d'âge » ! ;)_**

**_Et pour Axel… rooh, il s'en remettra xD _**

**_Au fait, la chanson que j'écoute en boucle pour écrire et qui m'a donné l'idée de cette fic est « I want to spend my life time to loving you », de Marc Anthony et Tina Arena, qu'on trouve dans le film « Zorro… » Avec Antonio Banderas et Catherine Zeta-Jones. Un conseil : écoutez-la en lisant._**

**_Vous voilà récompensés de votre patience, voici la suite !_**

* * *

Riku fut pris d'un doute en voyant les beaux yeux bleus de l'adolescent.

Il faisait bien des cauchemars sur la tragique nuit qui avait coûté la vie à sa famille. Mais les yeux qu'ils contenaient n'étaient pas bleus…

Il secoua sa tête mentalement. Non. Il devait se faire des films.

Et c'était une regrettable erreur de ne pas avoir tué Sora avant.

Il glissa la main dans sa poche… avant de se rappeler que c'était le garçon qui avait le revolver.

Sora le regardait toujours, terrifié. Il venait de comprendre ce qu'aurait été son sort s'il n'avait pas eu l'arme dans sa main.

Ils étaient paralysés, incapables de remuer, dans la crainte de la réaction de l'autre.

Riku décida de battre retraite. Il recula lentement vers la fenêtre.

Les deux étaient silencieux.

Sora le laissa sauter par la fenêtre et disparaître de son champ de vision.

* * *

Plus tard, quand les parents de Sora rentrèrent chez eux, ils virent leur fils assis dans le canapé, les yeux dans le vide.

Tandis que Kairi prenait Sora dans ses bras, Roxas prit le revolver posé sur la commode à côté.

Il fronça les sourcils. Ainsi, il serait venu jusqu'ici…

Il s'enferma dans son bureau, sous le regard inquiet de sa femme, et s'empara du téléphone.

Il composa nerveusement un numéro et attendit qu'une voix réponde.

Là, c'en était trop. Il était devenu incontrôlable.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il happa son manteau et claqua la porte d'entrée.

Kairi soupira et resserra son fils contre elle. La situation lui échappait complètement. Elle préférait rester dans l'ignorance d'une affaire qu'elle présageait horrible…

* * *

Riku entendit le réveil sonner. Il prit le nouveau revolver qu'il s'était acheté et tira sur l'engin. Il l'agaçait considérablement.

Les énièmes plaintes de sa voisine blessèrent ses oreilles. Il tira à travers le mur. Les cris stoppèrent brutalement. Elle aussi l'agaçait considérablement.

Il ricana à la pensée que tout le monde croirait qu'elle avait eu une crise cardiaque.

Il s'habilla rapidement d'un jean, d'un tee-shirt et sa veste favorite, où il glissa sa précieuse arme, et descendit quatre à quatre les escaliers de son immeuble.

* * *

Arrivé chez Axel Knocks, il gara sa petite voiture et entra dans la maison sans sonner. Il ne comprendrait jamais Axel. Alors qu'il était la cible de nombreuses représailles, le roux laissait la porte de sa maison ouverte.

- C'est qui ?

L'argenté se retourna pour voir Axel, arme en main.

- C'est moi, Riku, fit-il avec un peu de lassitude.

- Salut, répondit le roux, en baissant son arme.

- Je rêve, dit Riku en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil, ou tu deviendrais paranoïaque avec la vieillesse ?

- Toujours un excellent sens de l'humour, mon cher, répliqua l'autre, s'installant derrière son bureau.

- Si tu fermais ta porte d'entrée, tu n'aurais pas ce genre de scène à faire à chaque fois, répéta Riku.

- Si je te dis que j'ai perdu ma clé, tu me lâches avec ça ?

- Très drôle.

Axel changea de regard et ses doigts s'entrelacèrent.

- J'ai appris que tu avais raté Roxas. C'est exact ?

- En effet, dit Riku en foudroyant du regard le roux. Qui te l'a dit ?

- J'ai mes sources. Alors, j'attends de savoir pourquoi.

- Simplement parce qu'il n'était pas chez lui.

- Mais tu as rencontré son fils, non ?

L'argenté serra le poing. Axel était détestable.

- Qui te l'a dit ?, répéta-t-il.

- Encore une fois, cela ne te concerne pas.

Riku se tut, les coudes posés sur les genoux, ses mèches argentées retombant sur son visage blême.

- Et que tu ne t'en sois même pas débarrassé, murmura le roux, ça m'étonne vraiment. Maintenant, Roxas sait qu'on veut le tuer.

- Si Sora était mort, il s'en serait aussi rendu compte !, explosa Riku. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait, au juste ? Une passade amoureuse qui s'est mal terminée ? Il t'a repoussé ?…

Le roux réduisit en charpie les objets sur son bureau. Ses yeux brillaient maintenant d'une lueur inquiétante.

- Sora, hein…, siffla-t-il. Le fils d'un assassin, dois-je te le rappeler ?

- Ce n'était pas lui !, s'exclama l'argenté, se souvenant du doute qui l'avait pris face à Sora.

Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent violemment du regard.

- Je crois que tu n'as pas compris…, dit Axel en pesant ses mots. Si tu ne le tues pas, c'est moi qui te tuerai.

Riku ne cilla pas.

- Tu as une dernière chance, compris ?, fit le roux.

**A SUIVRE**

**_Et voilà. Tout le monde a compris qu'Axel a un rôle hyper important dans l'histoire._**

**_Re-chapitre court, sorry._**

**_Reviews ?_**


	3. Fureur flambloyante

**Réponses aux anonymes :**

**- Ol3tte :** _Hum, très sympa ta review ! :) Ca fait chaud au cœur, comme dirait Axel, sauf qu'ici ce n'est pas ironique xD Voici la suite et merci de ta review ! (au fait, aurais-tu lu du Amélie Nothomb pour ta fic « Et maintenant ? » ?)_

**- diabolikangel :** _Tant de questions sans réponses… : p Peut-être que ce chapitre trouvera les réponses à tes questions, en attendant moi je ne peux pas spoiler ! ;) (Crédibilité d'auteur oblige) Merci beaucoup de suivre ce fic !_

**- Mikukearu : **_Ce chapitre est plus long ! (ô joie, depuis le temps que je vous le promettais ! : p) La relation Riku-Sora va commencer… (Rire démoniaque) Je ne t'en dis pas plus, merci de ta review !_

* * *

**Après quelques jours de (très douce et trop courte) tranquillité, je me remets à ce fic :)**

**Ce chapitre sera plus long ! Criez tous de joie xD Surtout avec tous mes efforts pour boucler ce chapitre. **

**J'écoute « This is Halloween », de Marilyn Manson, qui n'est d'autre que la version remixée de "This is Halloween" dans l'Etrange Noël de Monsieur Jack ! ;)**

**Voilà la suite, et merci infiniment pour les reviews !**

**PS : Il reste environ deux chapitres ;)**

* * *

Sa voix… Il l'entendait distinctement, chaque parole, même après toutes ces années, lui transperçant la chair et éclatant ses tympans…

« _Pourquoi, Axel !_, lui hurlait Roxas. _Pourquoi !_ »

C'était il y a huit ans.

* * *

Encore un blocus.

Sora Findleway soupira en passant devant son lycée et fit demi-tour, son sac sur l'épaule.

L'établissement était bloqué depuis un mois maintenant.

Et les pauvres premières qui doivent passer le bac de français, ils font comment ?

Le châtain reprit, non pas sans ennui et en soupirant abondamment, le chemin de son immeuble pour rentrer chez lui.

* * *

Arrivé dans le salon, il s'écroula littéralement sur le canapé quand soudain il entendit un bruit de déchirure dans la chambre de ses parents.

Sora s'approcha de la porte et l'ouvrit d'un coup.

- Encore vous ??

Riku Gunstill (car c'était bien lui) se retourna, gêné.

Non seulement Roxas n'était pas là, mais en plus il avait déchiré un rideau… euh… plutôt il avait rencontré une deuxième fois son fils.

C'était la pire mission de sa vie.

L'argenté prit son revolver…

Et Sora aussi.

- Je le garde en permanence, depuis votre « visite », dit avec détermination le châtain.

- Intelligent.

Riku lâcha son arme sur le sol avec un ricanement, amusé par le comportement de l'adolescent.

Sora le fixa d'un regard insistant.

- Mon père est absent, et…

L'argenté eut un sourire et passa devant le châtain en effleurant sa joue.

Ce dernier fut trop choqué pour réagir.

Riku garda son sourire, se réjouissant secrètement de la tournure des choses, et s'assit sur le canapé, déclarant :

- Ben, je vais l'attendre, alors.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers Sora, guettant sa réaction.

Qui ne se fit pas attendre.

- Partez immédiatement, gronda-t-il, en fronçant les sourcils d'une façon tellement enfantine que le sourire de Riku s'élargit.

Le jeune homme argenté croisa les bras avec un air de défi.

Sora saisit l'un des avant-bras de Riku et tira.

Il réussit à faire bouger d'un millimètre une mèche argenté.

Il eut un soupir de dépit puis s'assit à côté de Riku en déclarant :

- Je ne bougerais pas tant que vous ne partirez pas d'ici.

- A ta guise.

Sora se rappela soudain que ses parents ne devaient pas revenir avant demain…

Une soirée avec un tueur en perspective.

Super.

Pendant ce temps, le cerveau de l'argenté tournait à pleine vitesse.

Raah, il aurait dû tuer Sora avant.

Et bien entendu, c'est le moment où il est dans le salon et que son arme est dans la pièce d'à côté.

Fichue vie.

Riku amorça un mouvement pour se relever mais le revolver de Sora lui chatouilla désagréablement les côtes.

Et mince. En plus, il l'avait gardé.

Fichue vie décidément.

- Quoi, tu veux que je parte, oui ou non ?, sourit l'argenté.

- Vous n'alliez pas partir, vous alliez chercher votre revolver, dit Sora.

Ah. Mais c'était qu'il n'était pas bête…

- Bon, d'accord, tu as raison, fit-il en optant pour la solution diplomatique de se rasseoir. Tu sais, tu peux me tutoyer, vu que tu vas passer la soirée avec moi.

Le jeune homme sourit –perversement, bien sûr- à cette pensée.

Il savait très bien qu'il… ben… qu'il préférait les garçons.

Et le physique du garçon à côté de lui ressemblait beaucoup à ceux auxquels il pensait la nuit…

Sora déglutit difficilement. Qui n'aurait pas remarqué la lueur étrange des yeux cyans du tueur à ce moment ?

Riku pensa finalement qu'il n'aurait pas besoin d'un revolver pour s'occuper de Sora.

C'est à cet instant que la poignée de la porte d'entrée eut l'idée de tourner, précédant l'arrivée d'un homme blond bien familier à Riku qui commençait à parler :

- Excuse-moi, Sora, mais tu aurais vu…

Roxas Findleway s'interrompit brusquement.

Tout se passa rapidement pour Sora.

Riku happa l'arme de Sora et tira sur Roxas.

Roxas évita la balle et sortit à son tour son revolver, menaçant Riku.

- Ainsi, c'est toi qu'Axel a envoyé…, siffla-t-il. J'aurais cru qu'il s'en chargerait lui-même.

- Il est occupé, sourit l'argenté, ciblant le blond avec le viseur. Il sait que j'arrive toujours à me débarrasser des éléments indésirables.

Il pensa à ce que lui avait avoué Axel. C'était le moment ou jamais de s'en assurer.

- Et des assassins, ajouta-t-il.

A son grand étonnement, Roxas baissa son arme.

- C'est toi, le petit Gunstill ?, demanda-t-il, surpris. Riku, non ?

- Vous vous souvenez de la famille que vous avez assassiné ?, ironisa Riku, gardant l'index serré sur la gâchette.

- Qu'est-ce qui passe ?, souffla Sora.

Personne ne lui prêta attention. Il était d'ailleurs tellement paralysé par la scène sous ses yeux qu'il ne pouvait faire un seul geste.

- Ecoute, Riku, ce n'est pas la vraie histoire…, commença Roxas. Et je suis vraiment désolé qu'Axel t'ait conté cette version…

- Comment ça ?, s'étonna l'argenté.

- Celui qui a tué ta famille n'est d'autre que…

- VOUS MENTEZ !, hurla l'argenté. C'EST VOUS, VOUS !

Riku entendit un bruit de porcelaine brisée avant de s'écrouler sur le sol, évanoui.

- Bravo, Sora. J'appelle la police…

* * *

- Aïe…, souffla Riku, en massant le crâne.

Il tenta de se remettre debout, mais il sentait nauséeux et ne tarda pas à faire une rencontre brutale avec le sol.

C'est là qu'il se rendit compte qu'il était en prison.

Riku commença à paniquer, lui qui était si impassible.

Il secoua en vain les barreaux de la cellule avant de tomber à genoux, épuisé.

Le gardien de paix qui le surveillait le regarda d'un œil torve avant de s'affaler sur sa chaise, l'air somnolent.

L'argenté soupira.

Axel allait être ennuyé…. non, qu'est-ce qu'il disait… dans une fureur noire.

Riku se félicita d'être en sécurité derrière des barreaux.

Mais allaient-ils résister au caractère explosif du roux ?

Il entendit un bruit de pas. C'en était fini de lui, Axel allait arriver.

Demi-erreur.

Au bout du couloir gris, apparut la silhouette fine de Knocks mais également… celle de Sora et de son père.

Riku se demanda quel serait le pire. Mourir dans d'atroces souffrances ou voir les trois arrivants s'entre-tuer du regard.

Axel se planta devant le prisonnier, croisant les bras et ignorant sciemment Sora et Roxas qui restaient à l'écart, puis fit la moue.

- Je suppose que nous venions pour la même personne, lâcha-t-il d'une voix glaciale qui laissait deviner ses pensées.

Roxas ouvrit la bouche puis se ravisa.

Le gardien releva la tête, vaguement intéressé, puis se releva et déclara :

- Avez-vous le droit de venir ici ? Les visites sont entre 14h30 et 19h45.

Le roux pinça les lèvres et dit, maîtrisant à grand' peine son mépris pour ceux qui ne l'avaient jamais démasqué :

- Evidemment que j'ai le droit de venir. Et il est 16h.

Roxas se mordit les lèvres, l'air troublé, et ajouta :

- Nous aussi.

Sora se contenta d'hocher la tête.

Riku s'assit en tailleur dans sa cellule, s'éloignant légèrement de l'entrée.

Le gendarme fit :

- Je vous accorde un quart d'heure de discussion. Mais je n'ouvrirais pas la cellule.

Il partit et une porte claqua tandis qu'il rentrait probablement dans son office.

Un grand silence puis Axel siffla :

- Je te jure que s'ils ne m'avaient pas retiré mes armes à l'entrée de cette prison, je t'aurais déjà fait exploser la cervelle, imbécile.

- De quel droit tu l'exploites comme ça ?, s'insurgea Roxas.

Le roux se tourna vers lui.

- Ne te mêle pas de nos affaires. Et je te rappelle qu'il a vingt ans, mon ange.

Le blond pâlit en entendant : « mon ange ».

Sora le tira par le bras, inquiet.

Axel ricana.

- Tu as changé de bord, en huit ans, à ce que je vois, remarqua-t-il en fixant Sora, qui était encore une fois entre deux camps.

- Et toi, tu n'as pas changé, répliqua Roxas fermement.

Riku suivait cette discussion sans rien dire.

- Ce n'est pas ce qu'il t'avait plu ?, sourit le roux.

- J'ai été un triple idiot, fit l'autre homme, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour faire la même erreur.

- Roxas…

Axel prit le poignet gauche du blond. Ce dernier darda ses yeux azurs sur lui.

Le roux sembla sur le point de défaillir pendant quelques secondes puis il se reprit.

Il attira le blond vers lui.

- Je me rends compte que j'aurais dû t'éliminer bien plus tôt, chuchota-t-il à Roxas. Et certainement pas avec cet abruti, ajouta-t-il en fusillant du regard Riku.

- Pourquoi tu lui as dit que c'était moi qui avait tué ses parents et sa sœur ?, murmura Roxas en tentant de dégager son poignet de la main d'Axel.

- Il fallait trouver une bonne raison pour qu'il le fasse…

- J'ai tout entendu, fit tranquillement Riku.

- On ne t'avait pas demandé d'écouter, rétorqua brusquement Axel, resserrant sa prise sur Roxas. Et je me demande franchement ce qu'on t'a fait parce que je ne reconnais pas Riku Gunstill, celui qui tuait avec tant de facilité ; maintenant, non seulement tu rates par deux fois ta cible, mais tu te retrouves en prison. Je te félicite, termina-t-il avec un rire jaune.

- Et vous, lança Sora, vous ne vous gênez pas pour critiquer, mais vous ne vous salissez jamais les mains, vous faites faire le sale boulot aux autres, et en plus, vous les manipulez. C'est vous qui les méritez, les félicitations.

Un silence pesant s'installa après cette déclaration.

Axel bouillait de rage et Riku sentait presque une odeur de métal brûlant, comme à chaque fois qu'Axel était au maximum de la fureur. Roxas gémit sous la pression que lui infligeait le roux.

Le gendarme arriva sur les lieux, annonçant :

- Votre temps de parole est écoulé, veuillez…

Il ne termina jamais sa phrase. Roxas réalisa trop tard ce qu'Axel avait fait. Riku se releva, choqué. Les doigts du roux laissèrent des traces rouges sur le cou du gardien de la paix.

Sora se raccrocha aux barreaux de la cellule de Riku, se sentant à deux doigts de l'évanouissement.

Axel se retourna vers Sora, un sourire presque fou sur le visage :

- Félicite-toi.

Il passa devant eux à toute vitesse et s'enfuit hors de leur champ de vision.

- Axel…, fit Roxas avant de vomir.

Sora hoqueta.

Riku lui dit :

- Partez vite. Les gendarmes ne vont pas tarder à arriver.

Le garçon le regarda, le désespoir brillant dans ses yeux.

- VITE !, lui ordonna l'argenté en l'aidant à se relever.

Avant de s'éloigner avec son père, Sora lui chuchota :

- On te libérera… Riku. Promis.

L'argenté lui fit un sourire qui se transforma en grimace après que les Findleway disparurent.

Les promesses étaient si faciles à rompre, les cous aussi ; et Riku savait ce que les gens préféraient voir rompre en premier.

Il s'allongea sur sa couchette, se préparant à l'interrogatoire serré que lui feraient subir les gardiens de la paix après la découverte du cadavre…

* * *

**D'accord, la prison, c'est un portrait un peu stéréotypé. Mais bon, je n'y suis jamais allée aussi ;)**

**Reviews ? (pour un aussi long chapitre, quand même ! xD)**


	4. De surprises en surprises

**Réponses aux anonymes :**

**- Mikukearu :** _Par une chance extraordinaire, un rideau qui déchire et un lycée fermé (et un beau savon d'Axel pour Riku), Sora et l'argenté se retrouvent ! Non, sérieusement, c'est si nul que ça ?? xD Axel EST un fou furieux (moi, de mon point de vue, je le vois comme ça, malgré les scènes dans KH II : « Ah, mon amour, Roxas !... » ;) Pourquoi Sora veut aider Riku à sortir de prison… euh, ça me semblait évident (oui, mais bon, je suis l'auteure aussi :)… c'est par compassion… Merci de continuer à suivre la fic !!_

**- Diabolikangel :** _Axel craint… le nombre de fois que j'ai entendu ça… à ce chapitre, il va (enfin) se calmer et adopter l'attitude froide et ténébreuse du début ;) Merci de ta review et de tes encouragements, la suite est là !_

_**Re-bonjour tout le monde, un ou deux mois après je reviens pour un chapitre que je pressens affreux (je vous assure que ce n'est pas de ma faute ! J'ai dû déverser dans cette fic la totalité de la dépression préadolescente que je me dois de subir ;)). **_

_**Je viens juste de me rendre compte que j'ai VINGT-CINQ reviews pour TROIS (petits) chapitres ! Vous seuls, lecteurs, êtes les gentilles personnes qui ont permis cela, et je vous en remercie beaucoup !! **_

_**Quelques personnages de plus (que vous serez certainement ravis de voir ;)) et l'humour qui les accompagne (particulièrement pour l'une d'entre elles ;) et totalement OOC mais bon…**_

_**Enjoy yourselves ! ;) **_

_**PS : Ce n'est pas le dernier chapitre, finalement ! Désolée :) C'est plutôt le chapitre « bonus », car le plus humoristique de tous :D

* * *

**_

Riku Gunstill bailla bruyamment, se souciant très peu de l'opinion des autres détenus de la prison londonienne de Wandsworth. Il était allongé sur sa couchette, les bras croisés derrière la tête et n'arrivant à trouver le sommeil.

La prison est un endroit très… « vivant », et Riku était un des seuls à ne pas avoir deux ou trois colocataires.

Le meurtre du policier avait persuadé le directeur de la prison qu'au premier prisonnier venu, Riku se jetterait dessus pour le tuer.

Même si c'était un peu bizarre de penser que l'argenté avait traversé les barreaux, tué l'homme, puis retourné tranquillement dans sa cellule. Tout ça avec la porte fermée.

« _En tout cas, tant mieux_, pensa Riku. _Je suis plus fait pour la vie solitaire._ »

Il regarda impassiblement un balayeur en train de nettoyer le sol.

Celui-ci se retourna et persifla :

- Tu me veux quoi, œil de serpent ?

Et il cracha un peu de salive avec un regard haineux devant la cellule avant de l'essuyer aussi sec.

Riku leva les yeux au ciel puis poursuivit son inspection immobile des lieux.

La cellule était dans un état poussiéreux et misérable (tout simplement parce que celui qui y habitait ne savait pas faire aussi bien le ménage que tuer), le lit était défait et les draps en vrac torturaient le dos de l'argenté, qui avait pourtant la flemme de se lever.

D'ailleurs, si on lui proposait de sortir de prison, il préférerait rester sur son lit, même s'il n'était pas spécialement confortable.

Un homme aux longs cheveux vint dans son champs de vision, et sans tambour ni trompette, ouvrit la cellule et y jeta quelqu'un en disant simplement :

- Voici ton colocataire, Gunstill. T'as pas intérêt à le tuer.

- Comme si ça m'avait traversé l'esprit, répliqua Riku avec franchise.

Puis il remarqua le détenu en face de lui, et gémit intérieurement.

Il regretta amèrement de ne pas pouvoir le tuer.

* * *

Dans le salon des Findleway, Sora jouait avec délectation avec sa console, ah, ce jeu était décidément extra, en plus, coïncidence amusante, le héros lui ressemblait et avait le même nom que lui !! Bon, léger problème, Sora-le-héros-du-jeu aimait celle qui ressemblait à sa mère et qui avait le même nom et devait combattre celui qui ressemblait à son père et qui avait le même nom… (1) c'était quand même inquiétant, ces coïncidences ! En plus, il y avait un Riku et un Axel, encore un peu il irait se plaindre à la société qui a développé le jeu !! (Même s'il ne se promenait pas de monde en monde avec une « Keyblade »)

Il s'immobilisa. La cinématique laissait place au héros et son meilleur ami Riku, dans le décor d'une forteresse.

Le héros pleurait en serrant, à genoux, la main de l'argenté.

Les mains de Sora se crispèrent. Tandis que l'écran affichait « Pause » avec un « e » décidément bien indécis, le châtain se leva en s'essuyant les yeux.

Il contempla avec stupéfaction les traces mouillées sur ses mains.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?, murmura-t-il, tandis que les larmes coulaient encore.

En réalité, il se mentait. Il savait parfaitement ce qui se passait, ayant eu déjà une petite amie. Pourquoi après qu'il _le_ voit, _lui_ parle, se fait menacer par_ lui_, se fait _draguer_ par _lui_, fallait-il qu'il en tombe amoureux, franchement ?

Et juste après avoir appris que son père… euh… était sorti avec un assassin psychopathe, en plus !

Il éteignit sa console puis pénétra dans sa chambre.

Il s'installa sur son ordinateur, décidé à se détendre en lisant quelques fics de son jeu préféré (2).

Horreur !! Il avait malencontreusement cliqué sur le lien d'une fic yaoi parlant de Riku et de Sora !! La dernière chose dont il avait besoin !

L'ordinateur fut éteint à son tour et Sora (le vrai) s'écroula sur son lit, se lamentant silencieusement de cette journée pourrie.

* * *

- Séphi, sérieux, t'es pas sympa avec un ancien collègue !, fit le nouvel arrivant, en se massant le crâne.

- C'est justement parce que tu es un _ancien_ collègue que je ne suis pas « sympa », rétorqua Séphiroth Allthers avec un regard de mépris en verrouillant la cellule.

Il tourna les talons et commença à éloigner.

- Séphi, SEPHIIIIIII !!, hurla l'homme aux cheveux roux. Reviens !

- Tu es vraiment ridicule, répondit sèchement l'autre en disparaissant.

Le roux assit en tailleur et commença à bouder.

Riku n'en croyait pas ses yeux :

- Attends, c'est toi…

Non, ces cheveux roux en bataille terminés par une longue queue de cheval, ces lunettes noires trop caractéristiques et cette attitude enfantine et stupide…

- … RENO ??

- Hein ??, fit Reno en atterrissant sur la planète Terre. Ah, mais c'est Riku Gunstill ! (illumination des yeux par un grand sourire totalement en contradiction avec son expression précédente) Yo, mec, ça va ?

- La pleine forme, souffla l'argenté, en rabattant ses jambes contre lui.

Ce qui devait arriver arriva. Reno s'installa sans aucun scrupule sur le lit de Riku en continuant à parler :

- Ouais, tu sais, ça fait un bail qu'on s'est pas vu, franchement c'est bête, t'es sympa, j'aime bien parler avec toi, au fait, tu sais, la petite Aerith, ouais, tu sais, qui habite Plymouth, oui, tu sais, hein ? ben elle a vachement grandi, ouais et Youfie aussi, ouais, elle, c'est une vraie cloche, mais elle est sympa, hein, tu te rappelles, tu sais hein, ben elle a piqué le navire du vieux Cid et même qu'il était ultra furax, ouais et même Tifa, tu sais, ben elle aussi je l'ai vue, elle est sympa aussi, et au fait c'est pas la fille de l'oncle de la grand-mère du père de Vincent qui était marié avec la sœur du mari de ta cousine germaine ?...

- A ma connaissance, non, gémit l'argenté, sentant poindre la migraine, et ramenant son oreiller derrière la tête.

- Oh, mais t'as pas l'air bien, mec, tu sais, mon toubib m'a toujours dit, ouais, tu sais, celui qui ressemble à Toutankhamon, ouais, même qu'il s'appelle Ansem, ben il m'a dit… au fait tu savais que son cousin au troisième degré aurait vu des extraterrestres, délire, hein ? Il est trop cool, la vache, s'il ne fumait pas de la moquette, je l'aurais peut-être cru… enfin, quoi, l'oncle du toubib, il dit… il s'appelle comment ? Vera, Varen, Vexen, tu sais, enfin, bref, un truc trop bizarre... ouais ben il dit que son petit-fils dit que… euh, quoi, déjà ?

- Par pitié, Reno…, murmura Riku, posant sa tête sur ses genoux. Tais-toi.

Le roux eut un regard de compassion puis continua à parler.

* * *

Sora n'était pas le seul à broyer du noir.

Roxas refusait catégoriquement de relever son visage enfoui entre ses bras, assis devant ses dossiers de biologiste dans sa pièce de travail, sans lumière et porte fermée. Il se mordait la lèvre sans arrêt, une boule de stress lui obstruant la gorge.

Le volet claqua contre le mur extérieur, mais Roxas se contenta de soupirer.

- Roxas ?, fit une voix proche de son oreille.

Le blond sursauta mais il fut plaqué contre un corps bien familier.

Il fronça les sourcils.

- Axel, comment es-tu rentré ici ?

Le roux sourit dans le noir.

- La prochaine fois que tu veux rester seul, ferme tes volets.

- J'y penserai, répliqua froidement le blond. Tu ne peux pas me laisser tranquille ?

- N'est-ce pas toi qui conserve mon numéro de téléphone et qui me laisse des messages ou des appels ? Tu espères que je daignerais de te répondre, alors que tu sais parfaitement pourquoi je ne suis jamais là pour décrocher… ?

Un baiser derrière l'oreille et Roxas tressaillit.

Sa main repoussa faiblement les lèvres d'Axel.

- Tu ne m'avais pas parlé de Sora (3), souffla le roux. Il a bien quinze ans, et notre rupture remonte à huit ans…

Roxas posa sa tête contre l'épaule rassurante, s'abandonnant aux soins de celui qui lui embrassait les cheveux.

- Sora n'est pas mon vrai fils, avoua-t-il à voix basse. Kairi est une amie. Elle était très proche de mon frère Tidus.

- Tidus est le père de Sora ?, interrogea Axel.

- _Etait_, précisa avec tristesse Roxas. Il est mort dans un accident de voiture.

Un silence s'installa.

- Je vois, dit le roux.

Il mordilla le lobe de l'oreille de Roxas, qui gémit :

- Et… et si Kairi venait ici ?

- Elle ne nous embêtera pas avant un bon moment, fit avec assurance le roux, décidé à trouver la bouche de son aimé.

Les lèvres entrèrent en contact, la langue d'Axel se montrant entrepreneuse.

Roxas se laissa faire, partagé entre la résignation et le désir, persuadé que c'était seulement pour une fois, que le roux ne recommencerait pas, une fois assouvie son envie de baisers.

Qu'Axel ne l'aimait pas…

- Elle est si gentille…, protesta mollement Roxas pour défendre sa femme.

Axel se contenta de resserrer le blond contre lui, en veillant à ne pas le toucher de ses mains pleines de sang…

* * *

(1) Avis aux fans de mythologie grecque (dont je fais partie ;) : vous avez reconnu le mythe d'Œdipe, qui tue son père Laïos et épouse sa mère Jocaste. Et le premier qui me sort « complexe d'Œdipe » par Freud, je lui crève les yeux ! : p (cette dernière phrase n'est compréhensible que par ceux qui connaissent par cœur l'histoire d'Œdipe, je vous rassure :D)

(2) Moi ? Allusion à nos bonnes vieilles petites fics yaoi ? Point du tout ;) Vous allez trouver ça lourd peut-être, mais j'ai trouvé amusant de faire un petit clin d'œil.

(3) God save my cat (encore et ça n'a strictement aucun rapport) and Epsylon : Epsylon, si tu lis cette fic, tu comprendras pourquoi je te suis profondément reconnaissante ;)

* * *

**_Un petit moment de tendresse AkuRokuenne/RikuxSoraenne était le bienvenu, non ? (pour éviter que vous vous suicidiez à chaque chapitre ;)_**

_**Oui, Roxas n'est pas le vrai père de Sora… (- Encore une histoire compliquée !! – Pas de ma faute ('pouvait pas s'habituer à la vision de Roxas papa))**_

_**Axel s'est relativement calmé, non ? xD **_

_**Mon Dieu, ce chapitre était trop long ! ;) **_

_**Reviews ?**_

PS : Au fait, pour ceux qui n'ont pas percuté, Axel a tué Kairi ;)


	5. Coup de théâtre

**Replies !! :**

**- diabolikangel :** _Pourquoi vous la regrettez tous ?? :) La suite la voilà !! Merci beaucoup de ta review !_

**- coco-manga :** _Tu as des regrets de l'avoir détesté maintenant qu'elle est morte ? xD Je veillerai à ce qu'elle ne te hante pas :) comme tout le monde tu la regrettes. Pourquoi a-t-elle tant de fans ? :p merci de ta review ! (et pour le « LA SUITE ! LA SUITE ! » ;))_

**- Ol3tte :** _Attention, Barbie, c'est Marluxia xD Bravo, je t'adore, tu es une des rares personnes à penser comme moi :) je vénère ta review et t'encourages à lire la suite :D_

**- Mikukearu :**_Ah oui, j'oubliais que c'est la mère de Sora… zut alors ;) Maiiis j'aime Axel, je le vénère, je l'adore… c'est juste un fou furieux dans ma fic xD Plus je les aime, plus je les fais souffrir :p et c'est pas vrai, je suis comme tout le monde je suis fan !! Pour Sora envers Riku…à ce stade c'est de l'amour, hein pas compassion ni pitié (par contre, peut-être « -passion »… ;)) Merci beaucoup de review, this the new chapter :D_

**_MY COME-BACK !! Je vous ai manqués ? ;)_**

_**Et voilà, j'ai choqué tout le monde avec Kairi. Je vous jure que ce n'est pas pour rien qu'elle est morte ! :D**_

_**La fin de cette fic approche, un petit chapitre et puis s'en va xD Déjà ce chapitre est exceptionnellement long !! :D (et le prochain risque d'être pareil, et ça risque de me prendre du temps pour l'écrire ;))**_

_**Riku va-t-il ENFIN se débarrasser de Reno ? Y aura-t-il d'autres histoires compliquées de famille ? Pourquoi Reno est en prison ? Roxas mettra combien de temps à capter que Kairi est morte ? Va-t-elle servir réellement à quelque chose ? Sora va-t-il se décider à voir Riku (et à le libérer, bon sang ;)) ? Va-t-il réussir à passer son bac de français ? Va-t-il arrêter de lire des fics yaoi ? Qui décidément a tué la famille de Riku, étant donné que notre petit argenté semble absolument persuadé qu'il ne s'agit pas du père de l'amour de sa vie ? Et enfin, suis-je sûre que vous n'allez pas fermer cette fenêtre à cause de ces questions idiotes ? (je n'ai pas trouvé mieux pour décrire les épisodes précédents :D)**_

_**Taïaut !**_

_**PS : La chanson du moment, c'est « The Call », de Regina Spektor. (La musique de fin de Narnia 2 ! Lors de la concrétisation du couple CaspianxSusan, que j'ai attendu durant tout le film ;)) N'hésitez pas à l'écouter, elle est à pleurer :) (nickel pour cette fic)

* * *

**_

Deux jours après…

- Reno…, fit Riku en essayant de rester calme. Ferme-la.

- Mais…

- Ferme-la.

- Que…

- Ferme-la.

- Mec…

- MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI, RENO, TU NE PEUX PAS TE TAIRE TROIS MINUTES !!

L'argenté soupira de soulagement sous les applaudissements des autres détenus.

- Eh, calmez-vous, hein, les gars, leur dit un policier aux piques brunes d'un ton complice. Vous voulez rameuter tout le monde, ou quoi ?

- ZACKYYY !!, supplia le roux, adoptant une moue suppliante. Sors-moi de là, s'il te plait !

- Désolé, Reno, fit Zack Fair, mais Séphiroth serait capable de m'écorcher vif. Et Cloud ne me le pardonnerait pas…

Il fit un pauvre sourire et il continua sa ronde plus loin.

- Pauvre mec, persifla Reno, le visage assombri, le petit Spike peut pas te lâcher cinq secondes ?

Silence.

- Gunstill, tu sais quoi ?

Un grognement sembla l'encourager à développer sa pensée.

- Je m'emmerde.

Re-silence.

- Dans la famille « j'en ai strictement rien à foutre », asséna lentement Riku, je demande le fils « paroles de Reno »… Et devine quoi ?...

- Ouais, bonne pioche, compléta le roux d'une voix triste et douce, repliant ses genoux contre lui, dans une attitude vulnérable. Vous me dites tout le temps la même chose…

Riku ferma les yeux et répéta dans sa tête : « _Non, je dois résister, je ne dois pas…_ »

Il eut le malheur d'ouvrir les yeux et de tomber dans ceux, larmoyants, de Reno.

Riku enfouit sa tête entre ses mains.

Et voilà. Ce crétin avait _encore_ réussi à le faire culpabiliser.

Quant à Poil de Carotte, nul doute qu'il devait arborer un sourire détestable dans sa petite cervelle en se disant prétentieusement : « _Et l'Oscar du Meilleur Acteur est décerné à notre fabuleux, exceptionnel… Reno Knocks !_ »…

* * *

A ce moment, à Park Street…

Sora, les larmes encore visibles sur ses joues, leva la tête de sa prostration et se réinstalla encore moins inconfortablement sur le canapé. Un crissement de voitures.

Puis, avec un gémissement de douleur, la porte d'entrée du cinquième étage de l'immeuble de Park Street s'ouvrit violemment pour laisser place à un défilé de quatre longues robes noires précédant un concert de voix aigues et aigries, répétant comme un leçon apprise par cœur les discours funéraires.

Le pauvre garçon se sentit serré contre des joues sèches, des mains veineuses en forme d'araignées, des ongles comme des serres qui s'enfonçaient dans ses omoplates, l'empêchant de se libérer de ces étaux infernaux.

Eh oui, vous avez deviné. La confrérie des vieilles filles dévotes qui se ramènent à tous les évènements morbides.

En tant que fils d'une morte, il ne pouvait pas les louper. Et son père qui s'était enfermé dans son bureau, exactement comme quand… elle est morte…

- Le pauvre petit… Quelle tristesse…, répétaient ces voix monocordes, telles les Erinyes, déesses antiques des remords, qui autrefois martyrisaient les criminels.

Sora ne sentait pas vraiment comme un meurtrier, mais pour mériter ça il a sûrement dû faire une grosse bêtise… dans une vie antérieure peut-être (1)…

Et voilà que les Erinyes s'installaient dans le salon, sortant leurs tasses de thé, leur eau chaude et leurs sachets de nulle part (2), veillant à nettoyer consciencieusement leur fauteuil avec des mouchoirs à la citronnelle avant de s'asseoir.

Quelques secondes plus tard, à sa grande surprise, Sora Findleway entendit des potins suivis de près par des gloussements.

« _Tu parles qu'elles doivent savoir ce que c'est, que de perdre sa mère…_ », pensa Sora, en essuyant prestement de sa manche (pas de mouchoirs à proximité… c'aurait pu être de la morve, hein) les larmes qui recreusaient des sillons dans sa peau.

- Le pauvre petit…, fit une voix criarde. Viens ici, mon chaton…

Sora fit sa prière au Petit Jésus (« _Salon de la troisième porte à droite, cinquième étage, 23 b, Sky _(3)_ Building, Park Street, Londres_ ») puis s'approcha de la vieille fille.

Horreur ! C'était la vieille Marluxia Ladentelle (4), redoutable et redoutée de tout le quartier ! Ses cheveux roses n'enlevaient rien à son agilité à lancer son parapluie sur les couples et les « racailles » de tout Londres. On racontait même qu'elle usait sa fortune à s'acheter des tickets de train pour traumatiser encore plus de monde.

Personnellement, Sora n'avait jamais vérifié cette rumeur et s'en était tenu à l'éviter prudemment avec Naminé, son ancienne petite amie.

Le fait de penser à Naminé lui fit penser à Riku, dans sa prison, mais une question parmi le flot de jacassements de la vieille Marluxia interrompit sa réflexion (le pauvre, il réfléchit trop pour quelqu'un de quinze ans) avec un petit sourire entendu :

- Alors, mon pauvre poussin, comment ta pauvre maman est morte ?

Juste avant de s'insurger contre cette passion macabre, le garçon songea que cette manie de dire tout le temps « pauvre » rendait si hypocrite Mlle Ladentelle… à se demander si elle ne l'était pas vraiment…

- J'étais au lycée, en train de passer mon bac…

Une douleur aiguë lui vint de sa main gauche.

- On dit « baccalauréat », jeune homme, réprimanda Mlle Marluxia. Ayez un peu de respect pour un examen bicentenaire.

Ses voisines pouffèrent de rire. Marluxia les fusilla du regard. Non vraiment, elle devait bien être la plus revêche de toutes.

Sora se frotta la main, pestant mentalement.

Une amie borgne de Marluxia, aux cheveux poivre et sel attachés en queue de cheval, nommée Xigbar, poursuivit avec curiosité :

- Et elle est morte comment ?

L'adolescent déglutit en sentant ces regards sur lui, tel un tribunal.

_« Une morgue, la police, Roxas et Sora devant un corps recouvert d'un drap qui se tachait de sang…_

_- Huit coups à la poitrine, à l'arme blanche, déclarait le médecin-légiste Saïx, impassiblement. Morte au quatrième…_

_Un goût écœurant dans la bouche. Le bruit du vomi sur le sol…_

_Un poste de police… _

_- Papa, ça va ?, demandait Sora, anxieux._

_La silhouette blonde pleurait, ramassée sur elle-même…_

_Et toujours ces yeux verts étincelants… »_

Marluxia, Xigbar, Zexion (une petite dame menue, aux courts cheveux bleus lui retombant sur l'œil droit) et Larxène (une vieille femme aux yeux perçants) bondirent de leur siège.

Une rivière de larmes roulait sur les joues de Sora. Leur morsure salée pénétrait dans sa bouche, provoquant des hoquets incontrôlés.

- PARTEZ !, hurla-t-il. LAISSEZ-MOI TRANQUILLE !

Elles déguerpirent. Roxas, alarmé, sortit de son bureau et prit Sora dans ses bras.

- Calme-toi, Sora.

Il ne cessa de répéter ça jusqu'à ce que les canaux lacrymaux de celui qu'il considérait comme son fils se soient taries.

Alors là, seulement, il se redressa, et dit doucement :

- On va devoir y aller, Sora…

Ce dernier n'était pas tenté d'aller au cimetière, mais il devait dire un dernier au revoir à sa mère…

L'adolescent fixa les yeux bleus de Roxas, si semblables aux siens, mais dont il ne se douterait jamais qu'ils n'étaient pas de la même parenté.

- J'ai promis, murmura-t-il.

Roxas comprit immédiatement. Il répondit :

- On peut faire un petit détour avant…

* * *

Ce silence durait depuis trop longtemps. D'accord, il avait réussi à faire culpabiliser l'argenté, mais bon, là il s'ennuyait vraiment…

- Riku…, risqua Reno Knocks.

Riku ne prit même pas la peine de répondre.

- Tu es ici… pourquoi, au fait ?

Gunstill leva un sourcil, un peu surpris.

Il prit une dernière inspiration et lâcha :

- Tentative de meurtre avec effraction à main armée.

Reno roula des yeux et siffla, admiratif.

- La vache, t'y vas pas de main morte !

Riku braqua son regard cyan sur le roux, ses genoux toujours contre lui, sur SON lit. Mais même s'il le pouvait, le roux arriverait bien à lui faire ses… (maudits)… yeux larmoyants.

L'argenté reprit, non sans un soupir :

- En plus, ils se doutent que j'ai tué plein de gens, même sans preuves…

- C'est vrai que t'as pas une tête d'enfant de chœur.

Les yeux de Riku se plissèrent.

- Quoi ? Tu vas me dire que ce n'est pas vrai ?, protesta Reno.

L'argenté décida de dévier judicieusement la conversation avec un sourire narquois :

- Et toi, Knocks ? Pourquoi tu es là ? Vol à l'étalage ?

- Un truc idiot, mec, je ne t'en parle pas…

Le roux soupira, s'allongea sans gêne sur le lit de Riku et dit simplement la phrase la plus courte de sa vie :

- Homicide volontaire.

Riku faillit recracher ses tripes.

- TOI ?? UN MEURTRE ? T'es sûr que t'as assez de…

- Riku !

- … pour réussir à tuer quelqu'un ? Ce n'est pas possible, ce n'était certainement pas _volontaire_…

- Je peux t'assurer que c'est ce qu'ils ont écrit, fit Reno. Quand je t'avais dit que c'était un truc idiot… un truc pourri qui remonte à huit ans… franchement, m'arrêter huit ans après alors qu'à ce moment je n'avais que vingt-sept ans…

- C'était quoi exactement ?, s'étonna Riku, très curieux.

- Toute une famille tuée, raconta Reno, en haussant les épaules. C'est franchement ballot, mais je suis certain que c'était juste le mari qui en avait ras-le-bol de la tarte aux cerises de sa femme… et ils m'ont accusé simplement parce qu'ils viennent juste de retrouver… attends un peu, accroche-toi, parce qu'avoir ça une dizaine d'années plus tard, ça craint… une paire de lunettes noires de _ma _marque soi-disant et des cheveux roux qui définirait un ADN qui « ressemblerait fort au mien »… attends, t'as vu cette arnaque ?

L'argenté s'était figé. Le sang avait complètement disparu de son visage.

- Dis-moi…, dit-il d'une voix blanche. Comment cette famille s'appelait… ?

Le roux n'avait visiblement rien remarqué car il fit d'une voix décontractée :

- Un truc étrange… « Arme toujours » en traduction littérale…

Soudain, il se releva, touché par un rayon de génie :

- Mais oui… Gunstill ! Comme toi ! Trop marrant !

La tête de Riku apparut dans son champ de vision. Il remarqua, en grattant perplexe sa nuque :

- T'as pas l'air de trouver ça rigolo…

L'argenté explosa. Littéralement. Il aurait pu réfléchir, tenter de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé exactement, comme il aurait fait une semaine avant. Sauf qu'on n'était pas une semaine avant, et que son amour pour Sora, son emprisonnement, la dureté d'Axel et la rancœur de ne pas avoir une victime de plus à son compteur, sans compter la présence irritante de Reno, l'avaient privé de tout sang-froid.

- ABRUTI ! C'ETAIT _MA_ FAMILLE ! ET TOI COMME UNE FLEUR, TU ME SORS : « C'EST MOI QUI LES AI TUES » !

Un silence inhabituel régnait dans la prison. Les policiers n'osaient pas intervenir.

Riku respira et cracha une réplique qui était un pâle reflet de sa verve habituelle :

- Mais ne rêve pas. Je ne prendrai pas la peine d'étrangler un crétin comme toi. Je te laisse mourir dans ton imbécillité. De toute façon, je me doute que ce n'est pas toi qui les as tués. Maintenant, fiche-moi la paix.

L'argenté se leva, se lava énergiquement le visage et se laissa retomber à plat ventre, à côté du « crétin » qui était resté ahuri.

- Je… je… suis désolé, hoqueta-il, terrifié. Mais je te jure que ce n'est pas moi… (Voyant la tête de Riku tentant de s'enfoncer encore plus profondément dans le matelas, murmurant un : « Je le sais, crétin ») Et… euh… comment va Axel ?

Le jeune homme aux yeux cyans se mordit la lèvre et un goût de sang lui envahit la bouche.

Il répondit :

- Très bien. Ton… (ingrat, méchant, exécrable, Riku ne trouvait pas de mot pour décrire celui qui l'avait abandonné) … de frère…

Riku s'arrêta.

« _Ton frère._ » Le frère de Reno…

- Quoi ?, répéta ce dernier, inquiet.

- Le salaud, murmura froidement Gunstill entre ses dents, retrouvant leur attitude d'auparavant, l'espace de quelques secondes. Non, ce n'est pas possible…

C'était presque son père…

- Et pourtant, ça paraît si évident…

- Riku Gunstill ?, interrompit Sephiroth Allthers, l'air pincé.

- Oui ?, répondit l'intéressé tandis que Reno se remettait de sa frayeur (Sephiroth fait très peur quand il arrive comme ça sans prévenir).

- Riku !, dit une voix que l'argenté ne connaissait que trop bien. Le cœur de ce dernier se mit à battre très fort, comme s'il voulait sortir de la cage thoracique.

Sephiroth haussa un sourcil fin dans une expression atténuée d'étonnement, puis se reprit :

- Vous êtes libre. La plainte a été retirée.

Riku regarda Roxas qui eut un petit sourire.

Après il ne se rappela plus trop. Il avait dû embrasser Reno sur les deux joues. Se faire entraîner par Sora dans la voiture de Roxas. La route sous ses yeux, de son siège sur la banquette arrière, et Sora à côté de lui qui lui souriait timidement…

Ca lui suffisait largement.

* * *

Axel Knocks était dans le salon de sa maison, où il s'était barricadé après sa visite chez Roxas. Les beaux rideaux rouges étaient fermés, et les deux fauteuils où s'asseyaient d'habitude Axel et son pupille étaient à la même place, comme quand ils se regardaient, l'argenté et le roux, cyan contre vert. Il fixa sans rien dire l'un des portraits sur le mur, un homme aux cheveux argentés à la cravate violette et habillé d'une blouse blanche, à l'air droit et sévère, ses yeux dorés regardant en face avec une telle dureté qu'on ne pouvait les contempler sans un frisson.

L'ancien juge de la ville, qui se permettait également de juger ses enfants comme les criminels qu'il condamnait…

Axel se contenta de ricaner.

- Avoir osé tuer sa propre sœur… quel crime. Tu n'aimais pas trop les fratricides, toi… et que t'importait les excuses…

Sa main droite fouilla dans l'un des tiroirs du bureau. Elle réapparut aux côtés de son propriétaire avec un Magnum Derringer à double chargeur.

Avec dextérité, le pouce abattit le chien et l'index sur la détente.

Le temps sembla interrompre sa course quelques secondes, avec cet homme longiligne aux cheveux roux ébouriffés en costume-cravate noir tendant un revolver et ce tableau à la réalité si effroyable, fils et père face à face dans le silence et la lumière tamisée de la cheminée.

Puis le tableau se décrocha du mur et s'écrasa sur la moquette couleur vin non sans un dernier regard de haine ambre de Xehanort Knocks.

Axel sourit sans baisser son bras droit.

- Désolé… on se ressemblait trop peu…

Il susurra d'une voix douce en regardant son Derringer, en conclusion de l'expérience :

- Il marche à la perfection…

* * *

(1) Je suis certaine que Kingdom Hearts nous fait de la propagande bouddhiste avec ses histoires de seconde vie :D

(2) D'ailleurs, ça me fait penser à une bonne blague sur les vampires… Deux vampires sont à un bar et le serveur leur demande leurs commandes. Le premier demande du sang frais, l'autre de l'eau chaude… Le premier demande au deuxième pourquoi il prenait de l'eau chaude… L'autre répond en sortant son tampon : Ben, pour faire mon infusion… … C'est absolument répugnant comme humour xD J'ai presque honte de vous raconter la blague :)

(3) Sora en japonais étant « ciel », c'est marrant de voir que l'immeuble s'appelle « Sky » ;)

(4) Souvenir, souvenir… les Sims et plus si affinités. C'est fou le nombre de fois où un de mes couples s'est fait taper par cette mégère :D

* * *

**_Riku et Sora se sont retrouvés !! xD _**

_**Je dis : si vous n'avez pas retrouvé le meurtrier des parents et de la sœur de Riku, vous n'avez plus qu'à former un club « Désespérés des neurones » avec moi :D **_

_**Reviews ?**_


	6. Note finale

**Réponses aux anonymes (ultime fois, mis à part si… ben… je fais un autre chapitre exprès… mais j'aime paaaas faire ça. Gageons que je mettrai les réponses à la fin ou tout simplement que je m'abstiendrai de répondre ;)) :**

**- coco-manga :** _Toi, ça te dérange de tuer Kairi plusieurs fois ? :D Si elle était en face de moi, elle serait un super concentré de fantôme xD Ben, là, elle n'est pas sensée te hanter, elle a un enterrement ;) Voilà, voici la suite, l'ultime chapitre, et merci de ton soutien après la pénible traversée des six chapitres :D_

**- Mikukearu : **_Je suis OBLIGEE de les faire se retrouver. Sinon, vous allez tous me tomber dessus :D Avouons qu'une fic est bien plus intéressante avec une petite histoire d'amouuur (en fait, c'est le sujet principal de la fic, mais bon :p) ah, pour Axel, ça risque d'être mal barré pour qu'il reste tranquille (Axel ? Tranquille ? Nounounon ;) c'est incompatible ça) La fin risque de te désespérer… :D naaan, Reno, il est pas chiant… bon, enfin, d'accord, SI (franchement je l'ai pas fait discret mais bon…) :p La suite est arrivée (plus ou moins vite ;)) Merci de tes reviews ! _

* * *

**J'ai enfin terminé ce chapitre :D En plus, il est plus long que les autrse (ce qui n'était pas bien dur ;))**

**Ce chapitre est spécial, car en chanson (« Sifflez en travaillant… toutoulouloulouloulou ») En fait, c'est de Pete Doherty, « The Lost Art Of Murder » (pour ceux qui connaissent l'anglais, vous allez la trouver drôlement appropriée xD- La chanson est dispersée dans le chapitre, les paragraphes n'ont pas de rapport synchronisé avec le texte. (La chanson de Limp Bizkit « Behind Blue Eyes » colle bien aussi, et je l'aime plus que l'autre) En tout cas, je renoue avec la chanson originelle « I want to spend my death time… er… life time, with you » (que j'ai ENFIN réussi à mettre sur mon MP3 ! je crie au miracle)**

**Je sais, Xehanort a les yeux noisette :( mais pas douée que je suis, je l'avais oublié… bref.**

**Oui ! Enfin ! Après la scène AkuRoku, vous avez droit à la scène RikuxSora ! (oui, il était temps, c'est le dernier chapitre, là )**

**Kairi aura un enterrement décent dans ce chapitre, nous verrons également la victime du premier chapitre, la note finale du RikuxSora, ainsi que celle de l'AkuRoku ! J'espère que ce programme vous a alléché et je vous souhaite bonne lecture ! Encore merci pour vos reviews, à vous tous ! **

**PS : La fin est écrite depuis le second chapitre :D Enfin, la fin de ce chapitre en tout cas… C'est long, l'attente, hé oui, mais on passe les vacances à jeter les poubelles, on n'a pas le temps d'écrire :D**

**PSS : Le précédent chapitre est dédicacé à… Jean-Paul Sartre (alias Jean-Sol Partre) pour des raisons qui ne sont compréhensibles que par les lecteurs de « les Mouches » et de « l'Ecume des jours » pour le surnom… quoi, vous ne connaissez pas ces deux livres ?? Vous n'avez donc pas de culture, ignares ?? xD**

**PSSS : Je suis donc seule pour le club « Désespérés des neurones » ? :p**

* * *

_Could roll a four  
Could roll a nine  
Find yourself washed up in paradise_

Un jour… de pluie. Comme il y en a tous les jours à Londres.

Le petit cimetière de Fulham Road est aujourd'hui plus envahi de monde que de tombes.

Riku se tenait droit à côté de Sora, qui fixait silencieusement l'oraison funèbre en l'honneur de la morte.

Puis l'argenté sentit une petite main qui prenait la sienne. Il se contenta de la serrer gravement, tandis que sous un saule pleureur, un homme en smoking observait attentivement la scène, sa main sur son Magnum Derringer. Même s'il avait remarqué l'échange entre Riku et le châtain, son attention était obnubilée par un certain blond près du cercueil, qui fronça les sourcils en sentant sur lui un regard insistant.

Axel Knocks ricana à peine. Il attendrait son heure. Il avait compté exécuter son dessein lors de l'enterrement, comme pour ironiquement saluer la mise en terre de sa sœur Kairi Findleway, née Knocks. Il tourna légèrement la tête vers la tombe d'à-côté, où gisait son propre père, qui semblait le regarder avec sévérité de ses yeux ambre.

Il n'avait aucun regret à avoir tué sa sœur et son père. Alors pourquoi en aurait-il pour celle des autres… ? Il vivait sa vie du bout de son revolver, impulsif et obstiné.

_Just like before  
She never used to mind  
I lost my phone in paradise_

Les seuls qui avaient pu le comprendre mieux que personne étaient sa mère, Rosso, morte subitement sous le choc de l'emprisonnement de Reno (qui lui, faisait partie des gens que le roux « tolérait »), que Xehanort avait jugé cruellement, sans se rappeler qu'il était son fils, et Roxas. Mais cet idiot l'avait trahi.

L'homme s'éloigna lentement, comme s'il traînait un fardeau derrière lui.

_And what a nice day for a murder…_

* * *

Un silence de plomb planait dans le véhicule que Roxas conduisait tout en jetant des regards inquiets vers Riku.

Ce dernier ne savait plus comment réagir avec Sora et son père. Surtout Sora, en fait.

Ceux-là l'avaient libéré par gentillesse, tout en étant respectivement l'homme que l'argenté devait tuer et une personne qu'il avait menacée. S'il était gêné envers Roxas (il avait l'impression qu'il lui manifestait cette sympathie car il était manipulé par Axel. Or, Riku détestait se sentir utilisé comme ça), il avait vite compris que son cœur avait jeté son dévolu sur l'adolescent. Mais il était trop jeune, vraiment trop jeune pour lui… de plus, qui vivrait avec un tueur sans crainte ?

_You call yourself a killer but the only thing that you're killing is your time_

Riku aurait aimé que Sora ait confiance en lui.

Ce que l'argenté ne savait pas : c'était déjà fait.

Le garçon évitait consciencieusement de regarder Riku, d'une part parce qu'il en mourrait d'envie, de l'autre qu'il craignait que le semi-adulte le remarque et en prenne ombrage.

Il était bien au-dessus de tous les problèmes que se posait l'argenté. Oui, Sora avait une confiance aveugle en toutes les personnes avec qui il avait parlé plus de dix minutes (sauf Axel, bien sûr). Le châtain espérait seulement qu'il partageait ses sentiments. Après tout, son père n'avait rien à redire pour ce coup-là…

_There's nothing absurder  
A bird is just a burden_

Bientôt, la vieille rue bourgeoise de Park Street s'ouvrit à ses yeux, avec ses grands platanes aux feuilles rougies ou dorées par l'automne. On était entré hier en octobre, après tout.

- Nous voilà arrivés, fit ce dernier d'un ton fatigué, en passant la main dans ses cheveux. Je dois aller faire les courses. Restez ici.

Riku sortit de la voiture et s'engouffra dans l'immeuble sans commentaire. Roxas attrapa le bras de Sora et lui murmura :

- Tu fais… attention avec lui, d'accord ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Papa.

Le blond s'apprêta que la mort de sa mère avait toutes les raisons du monde de l'inquiéter, mais il s'abstint de raviver ce souvenir.

- Sora…, fit Roxas.

- Moi aussi je t'aime Papa (1), dit avec tendresse toute filiale l'adolescent.

Ils se serrèrent la main puis la petite Toyota (2) vrombit et disparut au coin de la rue.

Sora monta quatre à quatre les escaliers (l'ascenseur était en panne, comme Riku l'avait découvert après avoir essayé de défoncer la porte) et se retrouva devant la porte de l'appartement numéro treize du cinquième étage, aux côtés de l'argenté qui l'avait patiemment attendu en sifflant des jurons tous hérités des dernières paroles de ses victimes. Axel n'avait jamais juré, du moins, à sa connaissance.

Et ce qui aurait dû arriver arriva.

- Oh…, fit Sora, les lèvres pincées. J'ai… oublié les clés, termina-t-il en se tournant vers Riku.

Il fut étonné de découvrir dans les prunelles cyans, cachée entre une lueur de fausse colère, une once d'amusement.

Et encore plus quand il fit le jeune homme sourire.

- Bon, déclara Riku, je crois qu'on va employer les grands moyens…

- C'est-à-dire… ?

- Monter par la fenêtre… viens.

Comme le châtain restait sans bouger, l'argenté lui empoigna fermement la main et l'entraîna à l'arrière du bâtiment, là où il avait dû grimper la première fois qu'il était venu.

- Qu… quoi ?!, s'alarma Sora. On ne va pas monter par là !

- La fenêtre de la cuisine est ouverte, et puis, ça va, il y a des saillies où s'accrocher, analysa l'argenté.

- Mais… mais…, dit l'adolescent, en quête d'arguments, c'est… c'est trop haut !

- Tu as le vertige ?

Sora déglutit amèrement et leva la tête vers la fenêtre de l'appartement. Il eut envie de vomir.

- 'Suffit que tu ne regardes pas en bas, fit tranquillement Riku.

Il poussa Sora devant le mur :

- Allez, accroche-toi à ce tuyau. Si tu tombes je te rattrape.

Le châtain fit sa prière intérieurement, puis attrapa en tremblant légèrement le tuyau.

- Allez !, ordonna Riku.

- Ne me stresse pas !, répondit Sora d'une voix presque hystérique. (3)

L'argenté eut une grosse envie d'éclater de rire, mais il se retint, et cria à Sora, qui avait grimpé tout seul deux mètres environ :

- Maintenant, prends le truc à gauche… NON, ne me regarde pas !

Trop tard. Le semi-adulte soupira et monta agilement (fort d'une expérience bien acquise en la matière) jusqu'au niveau de Sora.

Il lui dit :

- Accroche-toi à moi.

Puis il ajouta malicieusement :

- A part si tu es trop lourd.

Sora lui tira la langue de la façon la plus puérile du monde et s'installa sur le dos de Riku.

Après de longues minutes, (« SORA ! NE REGARDE PAS EN BAS, BON SANG !! » ; « Riku, on va mouriiiiir !! » ; « … ») le duo arriva enfin dans la cuisine.

Ils s'écrasèrent sur le carrelage sans douceur.

- Ca va, Sora ?, s'inquiéta l'argenté en se relevant.

- Ou… oui, fit le châtain étalé par terre, en pleine crise de fou rire, bientôt rejoint par Riku, qui rigola et s'allongea sur le sol à côté de Sora.

Une fois le trop plein d'adrénaline expulsé, ils restèrent à regarder le plafond silencieusement.

- Riku…, interrompit Sora avec hésitation, en appuyant sur les coudes.

- Oui, répondit l'interpellé avec décontraction.

- Tu es déjà tombé amoureux ?

L'argenté en tomba des nues.

- Euh…, fit-il, assez surpris. Pourquoi… cette question… assez… assez… personnelle ?

- Je ne sais pas…, lâcha Sora, sa tête retombant sur le sol avec lassitude et ses bras se croisant sur sa poitrine, passant du coq à l'âne avec une facilité déconcertante, y compris pour lui-même. J'arrive plus à savoir ce que je veux.

_There's nothing absurder  
A bird is just a burden  
To your heart your soul your body spirit and mind_

Riku sentit un picotement dans un endroit bien particulier. Il passa outre ce léger détail pour se concentrer sur Sora, qui avait fermé les yeux.

C'était le crépuscule et le soleil peinait à se coucher. Cause des rayons lumineux qui venaient frapper les pauvres yeux du pauvre garçon à côté de lui.

Dommage. Il aurait bien aimé profiter des adorables yeux océan de Sora.

Soudain il eut une idée trèèès ingénieuse. Non, malicieuse conviendrait mieux. Mais il faudrait se dépêtrer des liens de la timidité qui le retenaient jusqu'à présent.

Quand Sora rouvrit les yeux, ayant senti que la lumière disparaissait, il se retrouva nez à nez avec Riku, tout sourire. Il s'était placé devant lui de façon à cacher la lumière.

Sora piqua un fard.

- Tu n'apprécies pas la vue ?, murmura l'argenté en penchant dangereusement.

La couleur des joues de l'adolescent passa de l'incarnat au grenat bien plus embarrassé que son frère.

- Je ferme les stores ?, demanda Riku soudainement, s'affolant de la réaction de son compagnon.

Il était allé trop loin…

Les lèvres du châtain se pincèrent. Non, il avait tellement espéré que l'argenté aille jusqu'au bout !

- Non !, s'écria-t-il.

L'autre le regarda assez étrangement (non sans se demander ce qui se passait dans la tête de Sora) et ce dernier se justifia avec maladresse :

- Je t'… J'aime… la lu… lumière… du so… soleil…

Un petit rire nerveux appuya cette déclaration. Riku haussa les sourcils mais ne pipa mot.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte qu'il était toujours au-dessus du châtain depuis dix bonnes minutes. Quoi ? Seulement imaginer la tête de Findleway s'il débarquait à ce moment ? Non, Riku était déjà passé au stade « Réaction du père quand il voit un tueur en série draguer son fils dans une posture plus ou moins équivoque… action ! »

Il déglutit avec assez de difficulté mais malgré tout, il garda un visage de marbre (4), se releva et tendit la main à Sora à peine frustré, qui le montrait clairement, lui.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose ?, proposa le châtain.

- Hmm…, répondit Riku, toujours concentré sur la question « Est-ce que Sora me drague ou pas ? ».

L'adolescent le tira dans le salon et le poussa sur le canapé tandis qu'il retournait à la cuisine.

Après s'être réveillé un peu de ses songes, il entrevit Sora devant lui, lui demander s'il voulait du Coca-Cola.

Il allait hocher la tête quand le voile qui embrumait son cerveau fut dissous.

- Non !

Le châtain le regarda, surpris, le liquide de la canette sur le point de s'écouler.

- Je n'aime pas le Coca-Cola, avoua Riku.

Sora se gratta avec perplexité la tête en disant :

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux alors ?

L'argenté hésita un peu avant de demander :

- Tu n'as pas de l'alcool, s'il te plaît ?

L'adolescent rougit, un peu gêné de devoir fouiller dans la réserve de son père mais il leva et retraversa la porte.

Trouvant la pièce froide, Riku décida de monter le chauffage au maximum avant de s'installer confortablement dans son fauteuil. Il n'avait jamais pu supporter le froid.

Il accueillit avec empressement la jolie bouteille de vodka que Sora ramena du placard des pruneaux bouillis (5).

Il se servit généreusement et but le tout cul sec. Sora resta bouche bée en asseyant à côté de Riku.

- C'est fort, comme alcool, indiqua-t-il anxieusement.

- Je suis habitué, répondit avec désinvolture l'argenté après un deuxième verre en regardant paresseusement les étoiles par la fenêtre, histoire qu'elles lui disent si Roxas arrivait.

Quelques minutes passèrent. Une dizaine d'anges passèrent aussi.

Sora se renfonça dans le fauteuil avant de faire remarquer :

- Il fait chaud, ici !

- L'alcool cuve mieux, murmura une voix engourdie après son cinquième verre.

Un froncement de sourcil, puis l'adolescent empoigna fermement la bouteille pour aller la cacher tandis que Riku faisait : « Rends-la moi » avec un maladroit mouvement du bras. Il se leva, passablement étourdi, et tituba vers Sora.

- S'il te plaît…

- Non, vous allez vomir, fit Sora en réutilisant sans le faire exprès le vouvoiement.

- Tutoie-moi, je t'ai dit…, susurra l'argenté en prenant le bras du châtain.

Le pied de Riku rencontra une frange de tapis et ils s'étalèrent par terre, le semi-adulte sur l'adolescent, comme tout à l'heure.

- Alors, tu me la rends ?, chuinta Riku.

- Non.

- Même si je te fais un petit bisou ?

- Ri… Riku ?

Le visage de ce dernier se creusa d'un sourire éclatant, qui signifiait que l'argenté était peut-être bien plus lucide qu'il ne voulait le faire croire.

- Je prends ça pour un oui, alors, fit-il d'une voix qui ressemblait à tout sauf une voix d'alcoolique…

C'est ce que pensa aussi Sora alors qu'il s'accrochait aux lèvres de Riku qui étaient posées sur les siennes.

* * *

Roxas appuya désespérément sur le klaxon de sa voiture avant de renoncer.

Il regarda dans le rétroviseur. La nuit était tombée, habillant la ville d'un épais manteau noir sans lune traversé de multiples nuages.

Les embouteillages à Londres sur le chemin du supermarché étaient redoutables…

* * *

Riku retira délicatement les mains posées sur sa nuque pour relâcher les lèvres de son vis-à-vis.

_There's nothing absurder  
A bird is just a burden  
To your heart your soul your body spirit and mind_

Il avait le cœur qui battait la chamade. La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité.

Seul un halo de lumière venant de la fenêtre pouvait lui faire distinguer les yeux brillants de Sora.

Qui l'attira à nouveau dans une étreinte passionnée.

Riku lécha les lèvres douces avant de repartir à la conquête de la bouche de Sora.

Un temps passa, vingt secondes, cinq minutes, une heure, l'éternité, Riku ne se lassait jamais de ce ballet incessant.

Enfin, l'argenté bascula sur le côté, heureux comme il ne l'avait jamais été, et referma ses bras sur celui qu'il pouvait désormais appeler son… amoureux.

Ils retournèrent sur le canapé en silence, Sora enfouissant sa tête dans le cou de Riku, celui-ci lui caressant les cheveux, le tenant toujours contre lui.

Riku ne se sentait plus capable de lâcher Sora. On pourrait comparer cet élan d'affection à celui envers un parent qu'on n'aurait pas revu depuis longtemps. Ou comme celui d'un naufragé envers une bouée de sauvetage. Mais l'argenté trouvait le châtain bien plus beau qu'une bouée de sauvetage.

Là où la comparaison avec la bouée prend tout son sens, c'était que Riku n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui le rende aussi euphorique, dans le positif. Il n'avait connu que la joie, à ses débuts de tueur, macabre de la mort. Le face-à-face morbide avec elle, quand on voit qu'elle n'épargne personne, qu'elle accomplit son devoir impartialement et sans état d'âme.

Là, c'était la vie qui prédominait, aimer et être aimé en retour.

Et le manque.

Il avait vraiment trop envie d'embrasser son amoureux encore.

Tandis qu'il retendait ses lèvres à son compagnon, il resta semi-allongé, les bras autour de la taille de Sora quand ce dernier scella leurs bouches à nouveau, les mains contre ses cheveux soyeux. Il passa la main sur le front de Riku pour écarter les mèches.

Le picotement un peu plus bas que Riku connaissait revint en force, mais il essaya vaguement de résister à cette nouvelle sensation.

La chaleur dans la pièce était intenable et Sora enleva son tee-shirt de lui-même.

Sans que Riku ne s'en rende compte, les mains tièdes du châtain commençaient déjà à lui enlever le sien.

« _Il est plutôt charismatique pour un ado de quinze ans_ », songea l'argenté, qui ne s'en plaignait pas, à la vérité (6).

Ce que Riku prenait pour de l'expérience était juste un geste de compassion envers l'argenté qui supportait un tee-shirt en laine par cette chaleur. Enfin, ça n'empêcha pas Sora d'embrasser à nouveau son amoureux.

Il le fixa longuement et Riku comprit aussitôt le sens de ce regard.

Parce qu'il en avait envie aussi, et qu'il pensait que cette occasion ne se représenterait probablement plus jamais de si tôt, il se dirigea vers la chambre de l'adolescent, en le tenant embrassé contre lui.

* * *

Un homme élégant marchait à grand pas dans la rue éclairée par de vieux réverbères victoriens, refusant d'utiliser sa voiture pour une mystérieuse raison. Néanmoins, tous ceux qui le croisaient changeaient immédiatement de trottoir.

"_There's nothing absurder, a bird is just a burden, to your heart your soul your body spirit and mind_…", fredonna Axel, les yeux brillants, des curieux tatouages violets en forme de triangles à l'envers dessous, le même sourire de fou qu'il arborait à la prison après avoir tué le policier sur son fin visage…

* * *

Riku s'étira doucement en sentant une présence à côté de lui. Sora dormait encore paisiblement sur le côté, les cheveux passablement aplatis sur le front et le visage ouvert.

L'argenté voulut l'embrasser, mais il se ravisa en pensant que ça le réveillerait. Il sortit du lit en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, et happa son pantalon au passage avant de se rendre dans la salle à manger. Jugeant que la bouteille de vodka sur le tapis (miraculeusement intacte et dont ils avaient complètement oublié l'existence), ne rendait pas très crédible la scène de tranquille attente sans histoire que Riku voulait raconter à Roxas, (en espérant qu'il ne regarde pas de trop près les draps de Sora) l'argenté prit la bouteille qui lui avait décidément et définitivement bien servi, et la rangea au fin fond du congélateur.

Il fronça les sourcils en repensant à Roxas. C'est vrai, il a fichu quoi de toute la nuit, celui-là ?

Le ventre de Riku eut un gargouillement fort explicite à ce moment-là et l'argenté (re)tourna prestement ses talons vers la cuisine.

Il hésita trois secondes à peine avant de se servir un généreux bol de céréales et de se faire cuire trois tartines, se disant que Roxas ne pourrait pas de même pas l'empêcher de se nourrir.

Il était en train d'attaquer ses céréales quand Sora débarqua littéralement dans la cuisine. Oui, avec un petit air de hérisson qui vient de sauter en parachute.

Il s'affaissa sur une chaise en réprimant à grand-peine un bâillement, et leva ses beaux yeux sur Riku qui mangeait, puis qui s'interrompit en voyant ce regard posé sur lui.

- J'ai faim, lâcha Sora avant de prendre sa tête entre ses mains, visiblement très fatigué.

L'argenté réfléchit à toute vitesse.

« _Mon Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire dans cette situation ? Il faut donner un truc à Sora parce qu'il ne sera pas capable de se préparer quelque chose dans l'état où il est, mais n'est-ce pas un test pour savoir si..._ »

Le four émit un petit bruit pour signifier que les tartines de Riku étaient cuites.

Le cerveau de ce dernier fit à peu près le même bruit en comprenant comment il pourrait en tirer profit.

- Tiens, Sora, fit Riku avec désinvolture en se dirigeant vers le four, tu aimes les tartines ?

- Mmh, grogna l'adolescent.

- Cadeau, sourit l'argenté en donnant les pains à son bien-aimé.

Son estomac se consola bien vite en regardant avec tendresse, quelques minutes plus tard, Sora dévorer les malheureuses.

Sa récompense lui fut donnée quand Sora, sorti d'un brossage en règle de dents (quand même), s'approcha du canapé où Riku était assis, pour se pelotonner contre lui.

L'argenté referma ses bras sur lui et l'embrassa sur le front.

Puis sur le nez.

Puis sur la bouche.

Puis dans le cou…

- Arrête, Riku !, fit Sora en rigolant à moitié.

Ce dernier se calma un peu, puis attrapa la télécommande de la télévision en face d'eux pour tomber sur un film romantique, qui, par miracle, ne gâcha pas le reste de la journée par des dialogues niais et des faux rebondissements.

Le châtain finit par s'endormir sur Riku.

Quand celui-ci murmura « Je t'aime, Sora », persuadé qu'il ne l'entendrait pas, il fut surpris d'entendre une petite voix répondre : « Moi aussi, Riku ».

Riku ne put s'empêcher de chuchoter à Sora qu'il surveillerait ses paroles la prochaine fois.

L'argenté eut un petit rire en pensant à sa moue faussement boudeuse.

* * *

Riku regardait passivement un documentaire sur les diables de Tasmanie, Sora sur ses genoux, bel et bien endormi cette fois, quand la porte d'entrée sonna.

L'argenté s'extirpa de sa position inconfortable pour ouvrir la porte, laissant Sora face à un homme qui expliquait un tas de choses scientifiques, mais qu'on n'arrive pas à écouter plus de cinq minutes éveillé.

La porte, Roxas s'engouffra dans l'appartement, l'air épuisé et portant deux sacs de courses.

Il s'assit ensuite dans le canapé, avant de fixer Sora.

- Il a dormi sur le canapé ?, demanda-t-il, un sourcil haussé.

- Non, non, ne vous inquiétez pas, fit Riku très rapidement. Dans son lit.

- Et tu as dormi où, alors ?

- … sur le canapé.

Malgré cette réponse, le blond sembla anxieux que son fils ait dormi dans la même maison qu'un tueur.

« _Bien évidemment_ », pensa Riku, vexé.

Un silence gêné s'installa dans les deux hommes.

- J'ai eu des embouteillages, lança Roxas en tout hasard en reprenant ses sacs et en les portant à la cuisine.

- Ah, se contenta de dire Riku.

_Oh don't look at me like that  
She won't take you back_

* * *

Après ça, la journée se déroula en silence, Riku et Sora se tenaient sages (ce dernier s'étant réveillé un peu après), et Roxas faisait le guet dans son bureau et ses irremplaçables dossiers, laissant l'argenté chez lui sans rien dire.

Une journée bien ordinaire, en somme…

* * *

L'après-midi.

Axel regarda longuement la pancarte indiquant Lonely Street, voulant être sûr de ne pas se tromper.

Oui, c'est bien là.

Le roux poursuivit sa marche, infatigable.

Plus que quelques rues…

_Oh don't look at me like that  
She won't take you back…_

* * *

- ARRETE !, hurla Sora, au bord de la crise.

La situation avait dégénéré curieusement, trop vite pour Riku.

Roxas avait découvert leur relation. Furieux était un trop gros euphémisme pour être employé.

« Colère noire » suffisait à peine à en décrire le quart.

Il les avait convoqués dans le salon.

- Tu sais avec qui tu es ?, siffla Roxas. Un tueur. Un homme qui a tué quelques dizaines de personnes pour de l'argent. Je ne laisserais pas à mon fils le risque de se faire assassiner sous mes yeux !

Le poing de Riku se serra. Le père de Sora avait la réaction qu'il redoutait. Il n'osait pas s'immiscer dans la dispute, mais il restait aux côtés de Sora.

_You said too much, been too unkind_

- Qu'est-ce que tu peux en dire ?!, s'écria ce dernier. Tu étais avec Axel !

- A cette époque, il n'était pas comme ça !

- Qu'est-ce que tu en savais ?

- A ce moment-là, j'étais aussi un ADULTE !, dit le blond, essayant de garder son sang-froid. UN ADULTE ! Sora, tu n'as que quinze ans !

_Get up off your back_

- Ca change quoi ?, fit le châtain avec un air de défi.

- Ca change que tu ne connais rien de la vie !, expliqua Roxas en n'hésitant pas à faire monter les décibels. Qui sait ce qu'il pense en sortant avec toi ?

_Stop smoking that_

- Comment ça ?, interrompit Riku, choqué.

- Qui sait si tu ne veux pas profiter de lui pour le tuer ensuite, Riku ?, accusa froidement Roxas.  
L'argenté eut l'impression que le monde s'écroulait.

« _Non… non… il ne peut pas penser ça ! Je… J'aime Sora ! Sora… ne le croie pas… Sora_… ? »

Trop tard. Le poison du doute s'était introduit dans l'esprit de Sora.

Il le fixa avec des yeux affolés.

Cette lueur dans ses yeux bleus provoqua une brûlure effroyable dans le cœur de Riku.

_You could change your life_

- Non ! Sora !, gémit-il en s'effondrant sur le sol. NON !

Non. Ce n'était pas possible. Sora croyait-il vraiment… ? Qu'il était capable de faire ça ?

_Do you think you'll change his mind?_

Après ce qu'ils avaient partagé…

Son esprit se focalisa soudain sur Roxas, celui qui l'avait ruiné.

_Roxas_…

Son instinct d'assassin prit le contrôle et lui ordonna de le tuer…

Aveuglé par la douleur, l'argenté attrapa sa veste et fouilla dans sa poche intérieure, sous les yeux surpris de Sora et de son père…

« _Tue-le… Il t'a trahi… Trois gestes : ajuster, viser, tirer… trois gestes pour se débarrasser de ton ennemi… tue-le…_ », siffla la voix dans sa tête.

Le châtain comprit avec horreur ce qu'il allait faire. Il courut vers le tiroir, où il avait toujours gardé un certain objet datant de la première visite de Riku.

Riku levait son arme devant Roxas paralysé.

« _Ajuster…_ »

Il abattit le chien de son revolver en tremblant, les larmes inondant son beau visage.

« _Viser…_ »

Droit dans la poitrine de Roxas… son cœur lui faisait tellement mal… il avait du mal à regarder le viseur…

« _Tirer…_ »

Le cliquetis glacial d'un revolver parvint à ses oreilles, mais ce n'était pas le sien.

Il vit Sora pointant une arme sur lui. Il eut l'impression que son cœur s'achevait de se consumer.

Ce furent ses dernières pensées.

_Could roll a four  
Could roll a nine  
Find yourself washed up in paradise_

Le châtain abaissa son revolver, l'air déterminé.

Puis sa figure se craquela.

Il avait tué celui qu'il aimait… maintenant tout ce qu'il comptait, ce n'était pas les raisons…

«_ Il est mort…_ »

Une voix traînante et sarcastique se fit entendre dans la pièce, répétant les mêmes mots :

- Il est mort…Visiblement, j'arrive trop tard…

Roxas regarda autour de lui, l'air méfiant.

_No light before  
No light behind_

- Eh, oui, mon ange, c'est à ton tour de jouer…

_Someone else washed up in paradise_

La voix se fit plus distincte, comme si elle était plus proche :

- Adieu. Je te laisse terminer sur une bien belle phrase…

"_And what a nice day for a murder, you call yourself a killer but the only thing that you're killing is your time_", chanta la voix avec un ton ironique.

Un coup de feu.

Le corps de Roxas tressaillit.

Il s'écroula, les yeux écarquillés par le choc, laissant une tâche macabre sur le tapis. Sora, les larmes aux yeux, penché jusques ici sur le corps de Riku, se précipita vers lui.

- Pas la peine, Sora. Il est mort.

Le garçon tourna la tête pour voir Axel, assis sur la fenêtre, une arme fumante en main.

- Vous…, s'étrangla le châtain, furieux.

Axel ne quitta pas une seule seconde son habituel sourire.

- Il était devenu dangereux, fit-il.

- C'est vous… n'est-ce pas… qui avez tué la famille de Riku ? Et… maman…, dit Sora, dents serrées.

_There's nothing absurder  
A bird is just a burden  
To your heart your soul your body spirit and mind_

- Oui, répondit simplement le roux. C'était à l'époque où j'étais avec ton… (Le roux marqua une hésitation) père. Un jour, lui et moi, revenus d'une boîte de nuit, j'ai assassiné toute une famille. Je ne savais pas sur le coup que j'avais oublié un petit garçon. J'ai voulu cacher ce crime en prenant les lunettes de mon frère qui étaient dans la voiture et les jetant dans le jardin. Mais Roxas était furieux. Il m'a quitté. Il m'a brisé, cet imbécile. En fait, il ne m'aimait pas vraiment. Il était trop plongé dans ses herbiers et ses autres trucs débiles de biologie. Mais il ne m'a jamais trahi aux autorités. Puis, il y a quelques temps, quand il a appris que j'étais un tueur à gages, il m'a harcelé pour que je cesse ses activités. J'ai envoyé Riku d'abord, en faisant croire que c'était Roxas qui avait tué ses parents et sa sœur. Mais il est tombé amoureux de toi. (Axel ricana) Pour ta mère… ma chère sœur… elle m'a surpris quand je rentrais dans la maison pour parler à Roxas une dernière fois...

_Oh don't look at me like that  
She won't take you back  
You said too much, been too unkind  
Get up off your back  
Stop smoking that  
You could change your life_

- Vous l'aimiez encore.

_You could change your life_

- Mais je l'ai tué, répliqua sèchement le roux, vexé par cette vérité qui lui était jetée en plein face.

- Vous n'êtes qu'un fou, siffla Sora, resserrant sa prise sur son arme.

- Tu as tué celui que je considérais comme mon fils, envoyé en prison mon frère, et j'ai tué ton père et ta mère, dit Axel avec la simplicité et la logique irréfutable des aliénés. Nous sommes quittes.

Et, avant même que l'adolescent puisse réagir, il sauta souplement de la fenêtre, où il disparut dans la nuit.

_Do you think you'll change their mind?_

**FIN**

* * *

**Xemnas eut un rire mauvais. Pauvre mortel, qui l'avait tué sans réfléchir aux conséquences, et qui s'était moqué de sa malédiction. Il retourna dans le néant en chantonnant :**

**Serpent blanc tueur,**

**Pour tes mains pleines de sang,**

**Douleurs et peines pour toi et d'autres innocents,**

**Ce cortège de malheur,**

**Viendra de la colombe aux yeux bleus…

* * *

**

**Un an plus tard…**

**Une mer qui s'étend vers l'horizon qui ne laisse rien deviner de l'activité bouillonnante d'autour. Un rare morceau de plage préservé.**

**Un soleil timide qui se lève. Ses faibles rayons illuminent l'eau saumâtre et des éclats jaunes la parcourent.**

**Un adolescent châtain à genoux la regarde sans rien dire.**

**Sa voix a disparu, à la place, un silence morne et plein de remords s'est installé. La justice, le jugeant irresponsable mentalement de ses actes, l'a acquitté. Mais les gens l'évitent quand même, il les évite aussi ; un visage encadré de mèches d'argent le hante même dans la mort, des yeux cyans le regardent fixement dans ses cauchemars. Pourra-t-il lui pardonner ?...**

**Un bruit à côté de lui de pas dans le sable. Sora ne se retourna même pas.**

**La personne s'assit à côté de lui et laissa ses cheveux roux s'imprégner de l'air marin face à elle.**

**- Je savais que tu étais là, dit Axel d'une voix douce, sans regarder son interlocuteur.**

**- Auriez-vous… un petit regret ?, répondit le garçon calmement.**

**Axel eut un petit rire. Puis, il confia :**

**- C'est pour ça que je suis venu… **

**Un silence.**

**L'ancien tueur baissa la voix :**

**- Tu les vois ?...**

**- Oui.**

**- Je n'arrive plus à vivre avec.**

**Sora se releva et fixa que plus longuement l'eau salée.**

**Le roux le tira par la manche en lui murmurant :**

**- Toi aussi, tu es venu pour ça.**

**L'adolescent vrilla ses yeux bleus dans ceux d'Axel.**

**Ce dernier eut l'horreur de constater qu'ils étaient devenus presque blancs.**

**Son sourire s'étira en grimace de compassion puis il se hissa jusqu'à être debout et prit la main de Sora :**

**- Tu ne seras pas seul…**

**Le châtain sembla l'approuver et ils avancèrent tous les deux dans l'eau.**

**Axel regarda une dernière fois Sora avec un sourire, doux cette fois, avant que sa tête ne disparaisse sous l'eau. Le garçon suivit aveuglement la main qui le tenait, qui eut une ultime pression sur lui avant de le relâcher. **

**Il continua à s'avancer sans réfléchir, presque inconsciemment.**

**L'eau l'avait entièrement recouvert.**

**Puis des yeux cyans apparurent devant Sora.**

**Il comprit qu'il était arrivé à son but. **

**_Do you think you'll change their mind?_**

**FIN DE L'EPILOGUE**

* * *

(1) Le truc qui aurait tué, c'est Roxas qui répondrait : « Non, mais ce n'est pas ça que je voulais te dire… » :D je suis marrante moi ;) mais bon, interdiction de sortir ça dans un moment aussi critique… Ah oui, j'ai rajouté « filiale » pour les esprits mal tournés… oui, c'est vrai qu'on aurait le summum avec un inceste… mais 'faut pas exagérer, hein.

(2) Toyota est japonais xD Petite référence pour signaler : « Oui, nous sommes en Angleterre, oui, y'a que des noms anglais, MAIS C'EST LE JAPON QUI EST EN FORCE !! » :p

(3) Tiens, ça me fait penser à quelqu'un, ça… (Se regarde)

(4) Qu'iiiil est fooort, Riku :D

(5) L'abus de dessins animés Disney est fortement déconseillé entre deux jetages de poubelle.

* * *

_RHC : (Remarque Hors Contexte) Ah… je me rappelle les jeunes années de ce site (même si je suis arrivée l'année dernière sur ce fandom :D), à l'époque où il n'y avait que quatre pages, et qu'on était six maximum à venir régulièrement sur le site… et, là, y'a huit pages et des dizaines de lecteurs et fanfiqueurs ! Merci à tous :D (Eh, y'a 1000 hits sur Dilemme Mortel :D)_

_RHC 2 : Partie à la (re)découverte de Kuja, au grand malheur de Sephiroth, je me suis empressée de voir son image. Horreur ! Qui était donc cette fille avec une plume dans ses cheveux mal coiffées, avec son visage angélique, à qui il manquait la moitié supérieure du pantalon, et qui voulait se donner la classe incontestable de mon argenté adoré ? J'ai appris (plus tard) que c'était un mégalomane atteint de folie furieuse (avec beaucoup de charisme tout à lui, paraît-il). Ce genre de choses qui lui fait remonter dans mon estime…Total, c'est devenu… ma muse. Et oui, pauvres Sephiroth et Neku…Ils ont de la concurrence maintenant…_

_RHC 3 (promis, c'est la dernière ;)) :Vous savez que c'est JESSE MC CARTNEY qui fait Roxas en anglais ? RAAAAH je le déteste ! Pourquoi il double mon personnage préféré T .T ;)_

* * *

**FIIIIIN !! xD Qui est à la hauteur de cette fic : déprimante et sanglante :) Oui, y'en a qui vont me tuer. C'est bon, je suis en règle, j'ai écrit mon testament et j'ai réservé un cercueil en bois de sapin :) J'avais hésité au dernier moment puis je me suis dit qu'il y a trop d'histoires qui finissent bien :) De toute façon, Sora et Riku seront réunis dans bien d'autres fics… **

**Je trouve que j'ai bâclé le début de la dispute. Mais vous auriez pas eu ce chapitre avant deux ours de plus :D (surtout que j'avais pas l'inspiration pour ;))**

**Je ne m'étale pas dessus plus. Reviews ? (ultimes)**

**PS : Précision : Xemnas était la victime du premier chapitre ;) Voilà qui prouve que, les malédictions, ça marche parfois :D (Au passage, cette malédiction est très nulle mais bon, je ne sais pas pondre de bons œufs lyriques ;)) **


End file.
